pridehighfandomcom-20200213-history
Oblivious
Some information lifted from the official bio. Oblivious is the heroic name of Alex Apotheosa, member of the Argonauts. History Oblivious’s mother, the heroine known as Apotheosa, was fortunate to be born with greater than normal strength but more importantly she also developed a most useful ability, she is invulnerable to harm. Now this ability has a limitation, a huge one; she will be invulnerable to one kind of damage at a time. If she is punched, she will be invulnerable to blunt trauma, if burned to all heat-related attacks, etc. But if she is punched and burned at the same time, well she has to choose before her body does for her as it is reflexive though she has learned to control it. Apotheosa, while attempting to quell gang violence, managed to get in a bit over her head when it became apparent that one of the gangs had managed to attract gifted members. She had noticed the little girl standing by the roadside curiously looking on as she battled. The shock of the telepathic attack struggling to subdue a drug boosted minorly superior human caught her completely off guard. Fortunately the entire exercise had been a set-up by the gang to provide the unknown girl an opportunity to prove her worth and courage to the gang and once she attacked and brought down Apotheosa they moved on, leaving her crumpled in the filthy street. Fortune again smiled upon our heroine when a sympathetic local called for medical aid. It was during her treatment that she became aware that she was with child. The doctors quelled her fears that the baby was unharmed and over the course of the pregnancy luckily all looked well and normal, in fact, the DNA profile done showed a great likelihood that the infant would inherit his mother’s abilities. There was some concern with this as the father was but a mere mortal. A normal birth and childhood ensued, little Alessandro seemed to lack the greater strength his mother was born with. It became clear as he got older that it was unlikely to happen. As puberty rolled around nothing else seemed to develop either. All of this, of course, wore on Alessandro, who incidentally has gone by Alex since he turned 10. His older sister inherited his mother’s strength though not her invulnerability and rubbed this in Alex’s face at every opportunity. He developed into a rather sullen, withdrawn misanthrope who spent all of his time watching Anime, reading manga and science fiction, watching movies and playing RPGs. He did well in science and his mismatched clothes which usually consisted of some ratty shorts, a logo t-shirt from some movie, comic or with some rude saying and to top the look off he usually also sported a button up anime shirt, unbuttoned of course. His dark hair usually streaked with some bright hue of the week did nothing to save him from the label all of this provided him… Geek. Some kids seem hurt or injured by being called such things. It wasn’t that he wore it as a badge of pride or title of honor, it was just that it simply did not affect him. His ignoring his sister’s fashion advice for the billionth time and walking out the door in what amounts to an affront to anyone with sight was pretty much status quo as was her reaction, rolling her eyes, shaking her head and sighing, “Oblivious.” And just like that, the 20th or so time she said it, the nickname stuck. Everything changed during Alex’s 8th grade year, well most everything. He was still oblivious to the world but he was about to find out why. Alex attended a secure school for the children of America’s great defenders on the military base he lived on with his family. Prior to the particularly grueling physics final he was taking, Alex overheard the rich label whore drama princess that sat behind him going on about her social life and how it had kept her from studying for her final. Clearly the world had conspired against her, or so she told the girl next to her, to put her in the position to have to choose between living up to the expectations of her friends to party and passing physics. He did notice that he didn’t hear the usually scratching of a pencil on paper from behind him and figured she had just given up to take a nap when suddenly she fell sideways out of her chair. “Huh, guess I was right,” he thought. Of course that was only for a second because the ear shattering scream of another classmate made him turn around. The girl on the floor’s face was covered in blood from the nose and mouth down and her newest addition to her Prada museum was clearly ruined. At this point Alex had to wonder if the scream of the girl from the left was due to their classmate passing out covered blood or if it was for the desecration of Prada jacket. The truth of the matter was a huge surprise to all. As it turns out Alex had inherited his mother’s invulnerability and it had saved his life a mere month after he was conceived. The telepathic attack that his mother was not able to defend against triggered his genes to protect him, and they did, but young as he was in that stage of development, they just froze. As a result Alex is immune to ANY and ALL psionic based anything. He is so completely immune to things that effect or influence the mind that he is not even affected by such things as peer pressure. His sister’s reaction was the best… “See I told you he was Oblivious!” Apotheosa was so relived and excited by this development that she told Alex he could do anything he wanted to in celebration. She was rather confused when he just walked away but he had an idea and it required research. Google to the rescue! Forty five minutes later he walked in the room to inform his mother that he had located a Southern Snake Kung Fu master that would accept him as a student, with the understanding that he had to return home for school in the fall. Alex had persuaded the master to allow him to train on his breaks. Alex managed to stay under the radar his freshmen year at Poseidon Prep; after all, it's not like anyone gives this geeky guy a second look, but something tells me he is not going to get off so easily in his sophomore year! Powers and abilities Immune to ALL manner of psionic effects. Oblivious has what to amounts to a psionic grounding sphere that emanates from him and reaches about 10ft out in all directions. Learning Southern Snake Kung Fu, which heavily uses knowledge of pressure points and chi meridians in its attacks. As a result, he is rather proficient at acupuncture which incidentally is handy for the “stand there and soak up damage” types. Through pressure point/meridian manipulation in the heat of combat, he can relieve pain and help many conditions. In the way of triage, the use of needles can greatly increase his impact as can the availability of Chinese medicinal substances. Oblivious travels to China on all breaks and has done so since the break after his power was discovered. Aptitudes include the hard sciences, movie trivia, and vast knowledge of the Anime/Manga arts. Personality Rather direct with most things. Enjoys intellectual pursuits, pen and paper RPGs, Sci-Fi movies, Fantasy books. His favorite author is William Gibson. External links * Official bio